


Just a normal day

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I can see me and my friends doing this, Multi, This is just a bunch of random stuff, their pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Everyone has things they enjoy, Matt like cameras and Tom likes to play Susan. The both of them like to make faces at Edd through his bedroom window. Tord just burns some bacon.





	Just a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out of bordom. Also I wrote it on my phone and I'm used to writing on my laptop so let's see if this turns out really good or really bad.

“Hey, uh Tom?” Matt said popping his head into Tom's room  
“Yeah,” The black eyed male replied setting Susan down next to his bed. “What's up?”  
“I was wondering if I could take a few pictures of you with my camera. I bought a new lens for it and everyone else is busy,” The ginger asked holding up the camera he held so close to his heart.  
“Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything until tonight,” Tom said and they made their way into the backyard. “Where do you want me to stand?”  
“Um, right over there,” Matt said pointing to the tree towards the back of their yard. Tom walked over to the tree and looked up at it. Matt thought this was adorable and took a picture of him.  
“How old is this tree again?” Tom asked pulling himself up on one of the lower branches.  
“Edd's parents planted it when they first moved in so I think about twenty years,” Matt said taking a few pictures of Tom, adjusting the brightness setting each time.  
“It's been almost a year since they moved out and we moved in so what, twenty one years?” Tom asked and Matt nodded. “Ey, they could have a drink with me.”  
“Tom you're twenty,” The ginger said and Tom smirked.  
“Aw c'mon Matt, you know I've been drinking since we were in high school,” Tom said pulling out his flask from the hoodie pocket.  
“Yes I am aware of that, do you know how many times Edd and Tord have made me deal with you while you were shit faced?” The ginger said crossing his arms, the camera hanging around his neck thanks to the strap.  
“You're always the best when one of you guys have to deal with my drunk ass. So many cuddles,” Tom said laughing a bit.  
“You could say that again,” Matt said pulling himself up on the branch next to Tom. “Hey! You can see into Edd's window from the backyard. I never noticed that before,” Matt said hopping down to the ground and walking over to the green males window. Edd didn't notice him.  
“I'm gonna make faces at him,” Tom said walking over to Matt. He stuck his tongue out and pressed his face to the window.  
“Eww, that window is so dirty,” Matt said and Tom laughed. “How long until you think he notices us?”  
“Dunno,” Tom said flipping Edd off in a playful manner.  
“Yo Edd open up!” Matt yelled and Tom burst out laughing. Edd looked up from his sketchbook and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it and saw that no one was there. Tom doubled over laughing and laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.  
Edd looked over at his window and saw Matt flipping him off and Tom rolling around on the ground laughing. He opened the window and leaned in the window sill.  
“Fancy seeing you here,” He said and Tom looked up at the taller Brit.  
“You didn't see us for like five minutes! We we're flipping you off!” The blue male said and flipped Edd off for good measure.  
“Yeah and Tom licked the window,” Matt said and Tom scoffed.  
“It boosts my immune system,” He said and looked back over at Edd. “Whatcha working on?”  
“Eh not much,” He said glancing over at the sketchbook laying on his desk.  
“Ohh can I see?” Matt asked and Edd shrugged handing the purple hoodie roommate the book. “Edd this is so good!”  
“Heh, thanks, it's not the best though,” Edd said glancing over at the picture.  
“What's your best then?” Tom asked as Matt flipped through the pages.  
“This one,” he said flipping to a page towards the middle of the book. It was a drawing of Matt, Tom, and Tord all standing next to each other. Edd drew busts of each of them. They were perfectly outlined and colored. It was shaded in all the right places and brought out the best sides of them. Matt was drawn to look happy and carefree, just like his personality. Tom was drawn with a smug smirk on his face. His eyes were soft though. He looked like friendly competition. Tord had a shit eating grin on his face, looking as badass as he is when they are out in public. He's a 'sweetheart’ as Matt would call him when the four we're at home and he didn't have to ‘prove himself’ to anyone. Edd had drawn himself looking pretty laid back and casual, just like his personality.  
“Edd holy shit this is so good!” Tom said, staring at the paper like a child would at fireworks.  
“What we looking at?” Tord said resting his chin on Tom's shoulder. Tom jumped and looked over his shoulder at their gun loving roommate.  
“God you scared me, look at this drawing that Edd drew!” Tom said motioning to the sketchbook that Matt held. Tord looked at it and up at Edd.  
“And you say you're not good at drawing. How can you not be good at drawing! This so amazing!” He said and Edd smiled.  
“I just need improvement,” he said putting the sketchbook down on his desk.  
“But you're so good at drawing!” Matt said, a childish grin on his face.  
“Why thank you,” Edd said puffing his chest out with pride. Edd frowned and turned around. “Is something burning?” Was all he could say before Tord screamed.  
“Shit!” He said and sprinted back into the house.  
“Three, two, one,” Matt said counting down the seconds until the smoke alarm went off and Tord's cursing echoed throughout the house.  
“God damnit! You dumbass smoke detector! Shut up all ready!” He yelled and the trio laughed at his yelling. He walked back out holding a plate Of burnt bacon.  
“Gotta love the crunch,” He said and took a bite out of the now black bacon. Matt cringed and took the plate from Tord's hands.  
“Nope, you're not eating that,” He said walking into the house to guaranteed throw away the bacon. Tord laughed and turned to Edd and Tom.  
“The poor bacon never had a chance,” He said and Tom walked past him and towards the house.  
“I'm gonna watch Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell. Who wants to join me?” In a matter of seconds both Tord and Edd sprinted I to the living room and claimed their seats. Tom smiled and sat down next to Tord on the couch. Something's never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I can see my two friends flipping me off through a window. Most likely some one would burn bacon too. Probably me, I don't like bacon. It should burn. Also if you like bacon, you do you, I just don't like meat.


End file.
